


maybe it's science

by realdefonge



Series: twitter drabble weekends [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family meeting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, daniel and daehwi as brothers, daniel as a science professor, seongwoo and jinyoung as brothers, seongwoo as a coffee shop owner, yeah idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realdefonge/pseuds/realdefonge
Summary: Jinyoung and Daehwi just wanted to solidify their relationship by introducing their brothers to each other.Of course, the family meeting turns into something more, especially when their brothers are both hot and single.





	maybe it's science

"This is ridiculous, Daehwi. I don't want to do this after all."

 

"What are you talking about, hyung? You can't just back out now! You already agreed to this."

 

Daniel chuckled slightly when he saw the pout on his younger brother's face. Daehwi suffered for an entire month just to make Daniel agree to this meeting. He did all the household chores, improved his academic performance, and even did voluntary community work just to prove to Daniel that Jinyoung is turning him into a better person, thus, he is someone worth meeting.

 

When Daniel first heard from Daehwi that he is seeing someone, he was beyond shocked. It's not like Daehwi's still a minor. He's already a senior university student and it's completely normal for someone his age to start dating, but the thought just didn't sit right with Daniel. After all, Daehwi is his only family, his precious little brother, and he'll always be a baby in Daniel's eyes.

 

So when Daehwi told Daniel that the person he's dating goes to the same university as him, which also happens to be the same university where Daniel works as a professor, he couldn't bring himself to accept the relationship right away. Daehwi, who used to cry when Daniel would leave him at the ahjumma's house next door so he could go to his classes; Daehwi, who used to have a hard time sleeping without Daniel by his side; Daehwi, who used to say that he doesn't need anyone else in this world but his hyung.

 

That Daehwi is now growing up in front of Daniel's eyes. " _ He's growing way too fast, _ " is what Daniel always mumbles to himself whenever he sees Daehwi doing adult things. The first time Daehwi came home drunk, he almost wanted to curse whoever invented alcohol in the first place. And when Daehwi revealed that he's seeing someone, Daniel almost wanted to curse whoever came up with useless things like ' _ romance _ ' and ' _ relationships _ '. 

 

Kang Daniel, a 32-year old science professor in one of the most prestigious universities in Seoul, has never been in a proper relationship.  He's had his fair share of flings in his 20s, but those were just for the sake of gaining experience, or more like, to satisfy his curiosity on why people are into relationships. When he reached his 30s, he realized there's just no one compatible with him. His previous flings were more like companions and he never felt any sort of romantic interest towards them. 

 

Also, none of his flings had anything nice to say about him, aside from his looks. They'd often tell him that he's too stoic, too unapproachable, too unromantic, compared to his brother who is a social butterfly and a big ball of sunshine whom everyone loves. Well, frankly, those sentiments don't bother him at all. Maybe he's just not cut out for romance, and that is okay. Maybe he should just give up on that and focus on his work and his big brother duties, instead.

 

Part of those big brother duties is to assess whether the person that Daehwi is dating is worthy of his approval or not. He eventually agreed to meet Jinyoung so he could perform the assessment, but the closer they got to the meeting place (which is the cafe owned by Jinyoung's brother), the more Daniel wanted to back away. He knows that once he sees Daehwi next to Jinyoung, it would become clear as day that his baby brother is indeed dating someone now. 

 

* * *

 

"Stop smiling, hyung. You look like an idiot."

 

"I can't help it!" Seongwoo exclaimed, the grin on his face growing wider. "You're finally gonna introduce your boyfriend to me!"

 

Jinyoung sighed in annoyance. "It's not that deep."

 

"It is! Who'd have thought that my baby brother, who used to call me a loser for crying over romantic movies 'cause he believes that love is just an illusion and those who believe in it are stupid, is finally in love himself! It's a miracle, I tell you!"

 

Jinyoung rested his chin on his palm and looked sideways to avoid his brother's teasing gaze, although the blush forming on his cheeks did not escape Seongwoo's eyes. "You're really making a big deal out of this, hyung."

 

"I'm just really happy," Seongwoo placed his coffee mug down and glanced out the glass window. "You seem happier and more expressive these days. I'm just thankful that you found someone who could make you smile like that."

 

Jinyoung finally looked back at his brother, and although no words were spoken, the look in his eyes told Seongwoo that he's also thankful for his big brother's support. Seongwoo smiled as he reached out to squeeze Jinyoung's hand. Despite being polar opposites, they know they'll always have each other's backs. That's what family is for.

 

Jinyoung developed a mature mindset at an early age. When Seongwoo was in college and Jinyoung was in grade school, Seongwoo was too busy juggling his academics and part-time jobs that he barely had time to go home and take care of his brother. Jinyoung, however, always managed to fend for himself. It was like he knew that his big brother was working really hard for the both of them so the least he could do was not be a burden by taking care of himself. 

 

Seongwoo felt bad for placing a huge responsibility on Jinyoung's shoulders. He thought that maybe it's his fault that Jinyoung viewed love as an illusion. His brother became an adult at an age where he was supposed to enjoy his youth to the fullest, and he somehow blamed himself for it. But every time he'd go into his self-blame mode, Jinyoung would smack him in the head and say, " _ You're too full of yourself, hyung. I chose to live like this because I wanted to, so stop blaming yourself. _ "

 

Still, Seongwoo couldn't help but blame himself for Jinyoung's love-less life. After all, Seongwoo is a hopeless romantic. He has introduced so many boyfriends to Jinyoung before, all of whom never received his brother's approval. Seongwoo stopped dating for a while when his last boyfriend broke his heart and made him a crying mess for months, which ended up with Jinyoung consoling his emotional ass. Seongwoo felt bad for Jinyoung so he swore to focus on managing his cafe instead of searching for the love of his life.

 

In fact, when Jinyoung told him that he's finally seeing someone, Seongwoo felt that it would be okay if he'd be single forever as long as Jinyoung is happy with his significant other. Seongwoo is unlucky when it comes to love so he prays to the gods that his brother won't share the same fate as him.

 

"When will they arrive, though?" Seongwoo asked after a while. He looked at the two empty seats in front of them, which they reserved for Daehwi and his brother. He was glad that his cafe wasn't too busy that day so he could completely immerse himself in getting to know Jinyoung's boyfriend without the distraction of helping his employees run the store. Seongwoo is very hands-on with his business, going as far as manning the cash register or doing the dishes at the back on busy days.

 

Jinyoung took his phone to check for any messages from Daehwi. He was about to send a text when the door opened. He placed his phone down and waved his hand in the air. "They're here."

 

Seongwoo prepared his friendliest smile as he excitedly looked at the entrance. However, the huge smile faded until all that remained was a look of awe. 

 

He already knew what Daehwi looked like since he bugged Jinyoung to show him his pictures. He was as cute and bubbly as Seongwoo expected him to be, but as much as he wanted to focus on Daehwi, his eyes were glued to the man next to the younger.

 

Nothing could prepare Seongwoo for the tall, puppy-faced, wide-shouldered glory that is Daehwi's brother, whose name he is now eager to know. His presence easily turned his cafe into a friggin' runway, making Seongwoo feel so blessed that he almost yelled, " _ Hallelujah! Amen! _ "

 

Jinyoung shot him a confused glance, and Seongwoo realized that he might have just  _ Amen _ -ed out loud. Good thing Daehwi and his brother were still too far to hear it. When the brothers were finally in front of them, they both stood up to do the greetings, but Seongwoo stood up hastily that he hit his knees against the back of the table, making him yelp and squirm in pain for a few seconds before standing up straight to save himself from further embarrassments. 

 

But it was too late. He caught Daehwi's hot brother suppressing a chuckle by covering his mouth with the back of his hand, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he did so. Seongwoo was torn between wanting to dig a hole out of embarrassment or taking his phone out to capture the hot guy in front of him who turns into a cute puppy when he smiles.

 

"Hello, Professor Kang," Jinyoung greeted as he bowed at Daehwi's brother. Seongwoo knew that he's a professor, but he was actually expecting someone scruffy and beardy, not someone well-shaven and muscular and extremely cute.

 

The professor extended his hand in front of Jinyoung for a handshake, which the latter immediately accepted. "Hello, Jinyoung. It's...nice to finally see you."

 

Seongwoo's eyes were still glued to the professor's face when Daehwi suddenly appeared and blocked the view. "Hello, Seongwoo-sshi! I'm Daehwi! It's so nice to meet you!"

 

"Ah," Seongwoo immediately flashed a smile as he shook Daehwi's hand. "Nice to meet you, too, Daehwi. Please, you can just call me hyung."

 

"Great!" Daehwi grinned as he pulled his brother closer by the arm. "This is my older brother, Kang Daniel. He's a science professor at our university."

 

' _ Kang Daniel...even his name is hot, _ ' Seongwoo thought to himself. He extended his hand for a handshake and the professor obliged. Seongwoo held his breath when their hands touched. An electrifying sensation coursed through his body at that moment. It was odd and exhilarating, yet comforting. He noticed Daniel staring at their connected hands before his eyes darted up to meet his gaze, making Seongwoo flinch. Still, he managed to stare back, refusing to blink for even a second because Daniel's eyes were too beautiful and captivating.

 

"Uhm...shall we sit?"

 

Seongwoo finally blinked when he heard Daehwi's voice along with the squeaking of the chairs. He looked down and saw Jinyoung and Daehwi already sitting in front of each other. That's when he noticed that Daniel and him were still standing, their hands still clasped together. They both pulled away awkwardly and sat down. Contrary to their bold staring contest earlier, they are now keen on avoiding each other's eyes. They both looked away in different directions, earning suspicious glares from their younger brothers.

 

* * *

 

Daniel had nowhere else to look so he decided to stare at his hand instead. The hand which held Seongwoo's earlier.

 

He frowned as he recalled how bolts of electricity shot through his body at the contact. ' _ What was that all about? _ ' he wondered. Prior to that, he felt his breathing come to a momentary pause the moment he laid eyes on Jinyoung's brother. Daniel questioned how a person could be born with a beautifully-sculpted face like that. Daniel just couldn't take his eyes off of him.

 

Daniel thought Jinyoung's brother only looks good from afar, but he completely proved himself wrong when he got closer. Up close, he looks divine, like the gods really took their time creating him. Moreover, he has three moles positioned prettily on his cheeks, accentuating his beauty. 

 

The attraction he felt was unusual. It's not like it's the first time he's seen someone good-looking. He's been physically attracted to someone before, but it normally passes by in a flash. He thought his attraction towards Seongwoo would fall in the physical category, but after spending an hour of listening to him and observing him-- the way his eyes sparkle, the way he talks so enthusiastically, the way he laughs so heartily, Daniel realized that he's about to dive into uncharted waters.

 

The attraction that he thought would eventually pass by unexpectedly ended up growing. He found himself more curious, more interested, with the guy in front of him.

 

So when Daehwi and Jinyoung went to the counter to choose a cake, leaving Seongwoo and Daniel alone in the table, the latter wasted no time and leaned forward in the most casual way possible, catching Seongwoo off-guard.

  
  


"So...Jinyoung's brother,"

  
  


Seongwoo raised an eyebrow. "Yes? Do you need anything,  _ uh _ , Daehwi's brother?"

 

Daniel found himself chuckling at that, which was totally uncharacteristic of him, so he cleared his throat and put on a straight face again. He opened his mouth to say something, but the moment he locked eyes with Seongwoo, his brain malfunctioned. "Well, Jinyoung is cool. I like your cafe. The plants look great. Do you style your own hair?"

 

Seongwoo stared at him for a while before bursting into laughter. Daniel wanted to bury himself on the ground after realizing a second too late that he just blabbed nonsense things. Seongwoo must have found him weird. "You're funny, Daniel-sshi."

 

Funny was close enough to weird, so Daniel's thoughts were on point. He clicked his tongue and scratched his neck. "Ah, I'm usually level-headed. I swear, I don't say stupid things like that on a daily basis."

 

"I see," Seongwoo propped on his elbows and eyed Daniel in a teasing way. Daniel wanted to feel annoyed by how Seongwoo's lips curved up in a quirky smile, but he felt himself blushing, instead. He immediately covered half of his face with the back of his hand as he looked away from Seongwoo. "Are you perhaps...blushing, Daniel-sshi?"

 

Daniel laughed unbelievingly, but it was directed to himself. "Don't misunderstand. There's a scientific explanation for this. It's just some kind of biological reaction,"

 

"Oh, do tell me more, professor," Seongwoo looked as if he was completely enjoying the situation. "But please explain it in a way that I could understand."

 

"I...well..." Daniel gulped as he looked from side to side. He wondered why it was taking Daehwi and Jinyoung so long to choose a friggin' cake. He looked back at Seongwoo and figured there was just no way out of this so he should get on with it and cut to the chase. "I'll be honest...I find you attractive, in all ways possible, Seongwoo-sshi. I know that probably sounded creepy, coming from someone you've just met, but that's the truth. Believe me, I don't usually talk and act like this. This is very weird for me, too."

 

Seongwoo's teasing expression disappeared as he looked down. When he lifted his face again, Daniel noticed how red his cheeks have gotten. Seongwoo bit his lip and looked to the side to hide his flustered expression. "I...didn't think you'd actually explain. I was just messing with you,"

 

"What?" The latter's words came out as a mumble so Daniel leaned forward to hear better, but that was the exact moment that Seongwoo turned his head back to face him. All of a sudden, their faces were only inches apart, and after a few seconds of them blinking at each other, they both moved away with loud gasps.

 

Daniel pressed his palm on his chest and felt the violent pounding of his heart. He looked over at Seongwoo whose blush had already spread to his ears. The sight made Daniel smile because it gave him the hint that they were probably on the same page. At that moment, he allowed himself to stop thinking of scientific explanations as to why the stranger in front of him is making him feel all sorts of things.

 

He wasn't the type to believe in destiny or fated coincidences. He has always based everything on logic, even when it came to relationships. But with Seongwoo, he actually wanted to believe that this meeting was meant to happen.

 

So he gathered his courage, took a deep breath, and leaned forward once again. 

  
  


"I think we should extend this meeting, Seongwoo-sshi."

 

* * *

 

"How long are we supposed to stare at these cakes?" Jinyoung asked Daehwi, who just gave him a sweet smile as he clung onto his arm. 

 

"Until we see or hear some sort of progress,"

 

Jinyoung sighed. He knew he wasn't the only one who noticed the sexual tension between his brother and Professor Kang when Daehwi suddenly texted him to make an excuse to leave the table. He didn't want to do something so bothersome, but it's been so long since he has seen his brother glow like that, so he decided to play along with his boyfriend's antics and see where it all goes.

 

"I'm warning you," said Jinyoung as he turned to Daehwi and pinched his cheek. "My brother has been hurt badly before, so even if Professor Kang is your brother, I won't go easy on him if he breaks Seongwoo-hyung's heart."

 

"And I'm also warning you," Daehwi pinched back. "My brother is clueless about romance, which might lead people to take advantage of him. I'll break up with you if your brother ever toys around with Niel-hyung's feelings."

 

"Yah, punish him, not me." Jinyoung asked unbelievingly. “Do you think I’ll let you go easily?”

 

Daehwi slapped his arm lightly and chuckled. “Well, you’re not allowed to.”

 

They were laughing when they suddenly heard loud gasps from their table. They turned back and saw Daniel and Seongwoo shifting in their seats, their faces blushing like crazy.

 

“Progress unlocked,” Jinyoung sighed happily when he saw the smile on Seongwoo’s face, even though he looked like he was about to suffer from a heart attack every time Daniel looked at him. “Now let’s choose a cake for real.”


End file.
